Hell's Angel
by Lady Une1
Summary: american students join hogwarts after their school is destoryed. all of them hoping to escape the evil that haunts their dreams and their lives. please r&r.


A/N: I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything from the Harry Potter books.   
  
That all came from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. So, don't sue me. Besides you  
  
wouldn't get much. I'm a poor pathetic teenage.   
  
  
  
Chapter One: Beginning  
  
Hi, my name is Kiara Phillips. I live in Miami, Florida. I go to a very large school. And  
  
I'm in a band, called Hell's Angels. I'm the lead singer and I also play electric guitar. There are  
  
three other people in the band. Tara Black, she plays the drums. I've known her sense I was in  
  
first grade. Then, there's Travis Smith, he also plays electric guitar and is one of my back-up  
  
singers. I've lived next door to him and his sister for as long as I can remember. Last, but not  
  
lest is Katherine Smith, she plays the bass guitar and is another singer. She's Travis' twin sister.   
  
Now, I know what your thinking, she sounds like a normal girl and indeed I was, until I  
  
turned 11. You see I'm a witch, born from a family of mortals, muggles as they are known as in  
  
the wizarding world. Naturally, my family was shocked and didn't much like the idea of me  
  
being a witch and studying magic. But, most mortals fear what they don't know. Which is one  
  
of the big reasons I decided to go to school. The school, is much like you normal wizarding  
  
schools. Seven years, four house, and many classes. The school was built after the Hogwarts  
  
school was built. Which is why it function much like that school. The name is Sea Side School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry (because it's hind location is right next to the sea). Now the houses  
  
are also much like Hogwarts. The only difference is we all get along just fine. Yes, there are  
  
rivals and everything else, but we've all learned to get along, for the most part. The houses  
  
names, Tigerclaw, Wolffang, Eaglewing, and Snakeeye. It was a good school, until it was found  
  
and destroyed. The school was found by non other then my farther and a large group of muggles.   
  
They had been planning out the destruction of the school for many years. They had the help of a  
  
very powerful wizard, who was hoping to convert the students and teachers to his side. Sad to  
  
say he got was he wanted. But there was a few students who got away. Tara, Travis, Katherine,  
  
and myself were among the few. There was only about 10 students who were able to get away.   
  
We all went into hiding, hoping that help would come soon, which it did. Soon after the attacks,  
  
our small group received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of  
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter was a letter that told us we had been expected into  
  
Hogwarts, also a list of books and supplies we needed, and how we were to get to London.  
  
Half way though the summer we all made it to London and were all given rooms at one of  
  
the nicest wizard hotel in London. We met up with Dumbledore and a few of the teachers of  
  
Hogwarts. They gave us ways to contact them if needed and asked us if we had any family  
  
members or knew anyone in London. Not very many people had family members, but almost  
  
every knew someone they could get a hold of. I on the other hand had family, my cousin  
  
Hermione Granger. I got a hold of her right away knowing that she was bound to be around  
  
London somewhere.   
  
After we all found people we knew and could passably stay with, Dumbledore and the  
  
other teachers wanted to know what years we were all in. There were only a few second years,  
  
everyone else was ether a sixth year or seventh. Tara, Travis, Katherine, and myself were  
  
seventh years. Dumbledore made sure everyone was alright with attending Hogwarts, and was  
  
pleased when he found out everyone was. After making sure we were alright, he and the rest of  
  
the teachers bid us a farewell until school was to start.   
  
The group stayed together until the people we were staying with came and got the other  
  
kids. We bid them farewell until the start of school. As for Tara, Travis, Katherine, and I, we  
  
were to meet my cousin and her friends in London, so we stayed behind. We got our books and  
  
supplies, then spent the rest of the summer relaxing.   
  
It was now only three weeks until summer was over and we started our new school.   
  
Students from Hogwarts started pouring into the streets of London. The hotel we were staying at  
  
became more populated.   
  
About two weeks before school, we were to meet up with Hermione and her friends. It  
  
was about that time, our lives changed. We just didn't know it yet. 


End file.
